crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Memories.
I woke up to a loud crash. I wasn't in the same room I had fallen asleep in, and OH MY GOD THERE IS SOMETHING ON THE MIRROR. I look at it, and I can tell that it is looking back at me, and I am afraid, I don't want it to look back at me, but it does nonetheless. I try to think, how did I get here, how did I get here... how... OH! I remember, or I did remember, but then I forgot. I think about all the things that got me here. I look up, and realize, that wasn't a mirror, it was a window, no, it was a telescope, no, wrong again, it was an ocean. I walk up to the water, and reach down to pick up a handful of sand. I remember so much, but I wonder, how much have I forgotten. I know I have forgotten something, many things, but I just can't remember what. I feel like, and I know, that I have lost something very important. As the last few grains of sand slip through my fingertips, I realize that I am holding something in the other. Its a book. I look at the front, whispering the title to myself, and wondering, why? Why does this always happen. I suppose that it is mostly my fault, but sometimes, it just feels like everything is trying to prevent me from reaching some point that I know I have to reach. I guess it is pretty hard to get somewhere you've never been before. I look out onto the ocean. Its blue. I hear the waves. I feel the water in the air. I can taste the salt, and I realize I am crying. I have been alone and trapped for as long as I can remember. I can see the bars now. They are cold and grey and hungry. The bars of grey, keeping me from my freedom, keeping me from going home, waiting for me to give in. I just wanted to go home. I still want to go home. Sometimes I wonder, what would it be like if I had waited. I remember that she told me something, and that I would need to remeber it someday. I forget. It has been a long time since I last saw her. It's just not fair. They were starving. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to go home. I still want to go home. I look out the window, and I can see a wall. The wall is blank. I just want to go home. Sometimes I wonder if she is still there. I scratch the wall, and it scratches me. Then, a crack forms. Then another. And another. And another. They remind me of something. I think... I know... suddenly, I can remember. I know what I lost that day, that day that seems like it was so long ago, the day when everything went wrong, the day I lost her. I know what I lost, and one day, one day very soon, you may lose it too. That day has brought me so much regret, and has caused me so much heartbreak. That day I lost something, and it has cost me so dearly: ` I lost the game. -- By NahteKavlozs Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck